Kurama's children
by Koomahana
Summary: (Time travel)after finding a village run mostly by women, Mito and Hashirama make contact with some strange creatures, not entirely sure how they should react to the half breeds, they bring the calmer and more adventurous creature home with them. just wait for the girl to open her mouth, hell is guaranteed
1. Chapter 1: Half Breeds

**Kurama's children**

Chapter 1: unthinkable

**Okay I know all of you must be irritated as hell with this story because I've done nothing but split this chapter up and into three and then combine it into one repeatedly.**

**I apologize for the frustration you all must be feeling**

**Rest assured that I'm actually working on a second chapter**

**It took some time but finally managed to come up with an idea for the next chapter**

**Sadly, it was heavily influenced by one of my favorite stories; so I don't know how well it'll turn out.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

"We have to save her!" the blond boy cried out. "Please! I'll do anything, but the village can't survive without her!" his azure eyes full of tears and pain his voice was pleading, "We have to save her!"

"Stupid brat," the giant fox chided softly. "She is not the only one the nations can't survive without." The boy looked down at the pile of obviously female bodies that where at his feet, it was only their hair that made them identifiable to the young blond man as everything else was a burnt crisp. The giant fox beside him lifted his head to stare out over the devastation and destruction around them.

Their war was as good as done and not in their favor.

"There is only one thing that I can do left," the fox said as he lowered his head to the young man. "We will not survive but they will… is that okay?" the blond man looked down at the faintly breathing forms of the bodies at his feet, gritting his teeth the young man sat down next to the closest body, tears gathering in his eyes as his hand brushed at the woman's stomach.

"I love you," the man whispered to the woman softly, he snapped around to look up at the fox. "Whatever it takes! Please save them!" the fox nodded his head, lying down and curling around the five human figures on the ground the fox concentrated.

"I will send them back to the founders," the fox said softly, "I'll do my best, but I doubt they'll remember everything… or remember what it's like to be human."

"What do you mean by that?" the young man asked softly as the fox's crimson chakra swirled around the bodies as if in a protective embrace.

"They will be demons in human form…" the fox answered, "Let us pray they do not loose themselves…"

"Thank you Kurama…" the boy said as his own chakra left his body and joined the fox's ever growing crimson energy. "Thank you…" a tear fell from his right eye as he smiled gratefully up at the fox.

"Naruto…" the fox whispered softly as the boy slowly faded from his sight, "They will be my own children…" he closed his eyes and tucked himself in tighter around the bodies. Suddenly the fox began to glow brightly, almost as bright as the sun, but then it was like he began fading from existence because little tufts of his fur began to fall from his being; like the falling petals of a flower or the softly glowing embers of a large fire slowly dying. First his fur stated to turn to ashes then his physical body started to decay and quickly became a glowing torrent of crimson and gold embers swirling around each other almost lazily.

Those last few survivors who could still breathe watched the scene unfold before them with a mix of horror, pride and amazement, they watched as the fox slowly ceased to exist and the swirling chakra suddenly exploded outwards from its once tightly coiled orb like a bomb hitting a calm ocean's surface. As soon as the bright lights faded from view and the last of the survivors passed with an almost mocking grin on his face, he heard the furious roar of his enemy.

…

* * *

…

Era of the first great war

…

* * *

…

"Enough already!" a voice snapped out, the woman snapped around and glared furiously at her argumentative teammates. "We're only a re-con team; we need only to see what's going on! So get a grip on your selves!" there was one man with brown hair and eyes, one with graying black hair and watchful blue-black eyes and the last man had yellow hair and blue eyes, a mustachios grin stretched across his face.

"Shirou, Daichi, Arata," the woman growled out in order her voice full of warning. "Don't even think—" suddenly a screech howled out in the air, sounding almost human; too bad the four knew it to be a dyeing dear, they had passed it on their search earlier.

"They're worried about the people disappearing on the roads but not about the strange disappearances of animals in the forest!" One man complained loudly, his brown eyes wide as he glanced around the forest nervously. "What if it's a horde of man eating beats? Or mentally deranged sociopaths? Or –"

"Then I guess it's a good thing that we have a translator then" the blond commented dryly as he stared at the young man wiry, his blue eyes full of amusement.

"Huh? We do?" Shirou asked his teammate

"Yeah," Arata continued, a smirk appearing on his face. "You're the craziest man in the whole village, if anyone can talk the mentally deranged sociopaths out of harming us, it's you."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Shirou cried out looking petrified and angry at the same time, his face crimson as he glared at his two laughing teammates. "Daichi! Arata! Quite laughing!"

"All of you shut up!" snapped the woman as she glared furiously at the three men before she listened to her surroundings closely. "Now be quite…" as the woman slowly made her way forward around several large trees, the woman singled her team to still. She could hear something a head of them, but she wasn't sure of what to make of the sound, it was low and deep, almost animalistic but it didn't sound like any animal she'd ever heard of.

"What is it Akane?" asked Daichi, his deep yellow hair falling to brush over his forehead lightly, his blue eyes were wide as he tried to listen to his surroundings. "I can't tell…"

"Slowly," the woman, Akane, whispered as she motioned for them to move forward. Creeping along the tree tops was Arata, his blue black eyes were watch full as he kept look out from above; he didn't want to admit the bad feeling settling in his stomach.

"I don't like this," Arata whispered softly, "We should leave…"

"We have a mission to complete," Akane hissed, "We're not leaving until it's completed."

"I don't know of any animal that makes that kind of sound," Daichi whispered softly, "Perhaps Arata is right, we should leave…"

"It's just an animal," Akane hissed, "We'll check it out and then return to the village for the night, okay?" the men seemed hesitant before they nodded their heads and continued forward slowly, it wasn't long before they came to a familiar clearing. What wasn't familiar were the two forms hunched over a dead dear and two more fighting what appeared to be a rather large cat. The one form fighting the giant cat was a bright yellow and its partner was a deep brown, the two over the dear were black and…

"Is that thing _pink?_" Arata asked hesitantly, not sure if he should believe his eyes. Suddenly a furious roar echoed in the air, the four people snapped their attention towards the giant cat; Akane watched as in a flash the pink figure disappeared from the dear and reappeared behind the cat. With a cry of something almost human, it plunged their claws through the cat's neck, removing his head in one fowl swoop. Akane and her team watched as the pink thing diapered to hunch over their dear once more, while the yellow and brown things jumped on the still warm carcass of the cat. That was when the team realized that the strange animals were eating; the yellow and brown ones were eating the cat while the black creature eating the dear, the pink one seemed to be watching over the three and stealing small snips here and there from the dear.

"What are they?" Shirou asked horrified at the sight, Akane tried to get a closer look but she couldn't see them, the grass was too tall.

"Arata," Akane called softly, "What do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Arata answered, "Hold on, give me a moment…" Akane waited as Arata tried to get closer to the strange creatures, he didn't get far before he gave a startled cry as he fell into the clearing with the strange creatures. Akane swiveled her eyes towards the brightest trio and realized that the pink one wasn't near the dear anymore and that the black and brown ones were hiding behind the corps as if ready to run; cursing Akane looked back at Arata.

Surrounding him were two of the strange creatures, hearing Arata curse rather loudly, Akane swept forward with a shout, her other two teammates quickly following after her. Before Akane, Daichi and Shirou could get to Arata, the two creatures raised their heads towards them then darted off in opposite directions, the yellow one dragged off the cat while the pink one snagged the dear and disappeared after the black and brown ones quickly.

"Arata!" Akane cried as she landed next to the blond, quickly kneeling next to him she started examine him for any damage, seeing none, Akane touched the young man's shoulder lightly, only to have him faint.

"Arata!" Akane cried out, "Wake up you damned baboon!" Akane shouted as she pulled the man up by the shoulders of his coat and shook him mercilessly. Getting nothing from the young man, Akane growled lowly and let go of him, she stood up briskly walked over to where the cat once laid in the dirt. She noticed that the creatures left the head behind but still left behind a faint trail to follow, clearly the cat was too heavy or awkward for the two.

"We're leaving!" Akane snapped as she picked up the cat head and placed it into a sack.

"Daichi and Shirou, carry Arata," Akane ordered, once the two men held the blond up she nodded her head and jumped into the nearest tree. "We're going home!"

…

* * *

…

"Hello children," an old woman called smiling gently at the trees, she watched as four forms slowly emerged from the brush. "It's been a while darlings, how have you been?" The four creatures dropped a gutted dear and a decapitated cat before her, the old woman looked at them before she shook her head gently.

"Give me moment girls and I'll give you some new cloths," the old woman said with a soft smile, "You do so much for us so don't even think about diapering again, you hear?" the four creatures gave hesitant smiles and crouched on the ground just behind the cat.

"Good girls," the old woman cooed softly, "Kenji! Michi! They're back! Get back here!"

"Coming!" the two called from inside the shop, it wasn't long before the old woman heard the two teens come rushing around the corner. The girl had long dark brown hair and wide gold-brown eyes that sparkled as she caught sight of the four creatures, her face split into a wide smile and she hefted the basket of cloths higher into her arms. The young man watched Michi walked quickly to the creatures before he approached the dead animals before the old woman.

"You four need to strip!" chimed Michi with a smile, Kenji sputtered and quickly turned around so that he wouldn't end up seeing anything he shouldn't.

"Good to see you still have manners Kenji!" The old woman laughed heart fully at the young man.

"Well…" Kenji started, a deep blush marring his cheeks, "I don't feel like waking up next week…" Michi and the old woman chuckled lightly as they watched the creatures change into new clothes.

"They ate this time too," Kenji said softly to the old woman, "It's been a month since there was a difference in the food…"

"Ah," the old woman agreed with a light chuckle, "They don't eat much remember?" Kenji nodded his head softly, "It's safe now."

…

* * *

…

"What's going on? Is everyone alright?" A man called as he entered the hospital room, his long black hair was pulled back into a low pony tail. He looked around the room patently, a blond man was in the bed and his three teammates surrounded him, the doctor and his nurse were nearby. "Well, is anyone going to answer me?"

"Hashirama-sama!" Akane called out, "We found the disturbances in the forest, but only Arata saw who they were but he fell into a coma!"

"We haven't been a village for two days and we already have problems," Hashirama mumbled as he scratched irritated at his head. "Alright where's Yamanaka-san? We'll need him to wake Arata-san."

"He's on his way," the doctor said, "Arata-san shouldn't even be in a coma, there's nothing wrong with him physically. It's his mentality that took a hit and I'm a little worried about that, if his mind was damaged then he may never return to active service."

"Then let's pray his Mentality didn't take too big of a hit then," Hashirama replied after a moment of silence. "We'll send another team out based on what Arata-san has to say…"

"Did you guys catch anything?" the Doctor asked, "Anything? Height? Weight? Shape? Color?"

"They were smallish… and fast," Shirou said thoughtfully before he shivered, "Really fast…"

"They were strange looking…" Daichi commented, "Each one a different color…"

"One was Black" Shirou said thoughtfully, "One was brown…"

"One was Yellow… and the last one was odd…" Daichi continued where Shirou left off.

"Odd?"

"Yeah, it was a weird color…"

"I've never seen anything hot pink before…" silence followed Akane's statement,

"Pink?" Hashirama asked, unsure if he heard right, the two men and one woman nodded their heads together.

"Yeah, that we can agree on," Akane commented dryly, "And damn was she fast!"

"She?" Hashirama questioned, "You saw who it was?"

"Well…no," Akane answered slowly, "The pink one moved from the dear to the cat faster than I could blink and when she removed the cat's head she gave out a loud cry… if I had to base the gender off the pink one's cry… I'd have to say that the pink one was female…"

"I see…" Hashirama commented slowly, "I don't know of any animals that are pink…" Everyone fell into a silence as they thought about what kind of animal the pink one could be, after all if they figured out what she was then they could figure out what the other three were.

"You think she was an experiment gone wrong?" the doctor asked thoughtfully

"What kind of experiment?" Shirou asked looking doubtful

"I've heard that people are going missing in that region," Akane said, "Someone could be doing experiments with people…"

"And doing what to them?" Daichi asked, "Crossing them with animals or something?" a grim silence answered him, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, you guys aren't seriously considering that right?"

"It's possible that the four creatures escaped… or…" the doctor hesitated, his face pinched in displeasure and distaste.

"Or our team trespassed onto someone's private property," Hashirama said slowly as he considered the experiment possibility. "We'll have to look into who owns that land, and see how far back the missing's have gone…"

"If they are experiments…" Akane started, shifting uncomfortably, "Then why didn't they attach Arata? They were less than ten feet from him."

"And with their speed and strength, it wouldn't have been anything for them to kill us…" Daichi said softly. "They killed a dear that was perfectly fine when we passed him and they carried off the cat easily without any trouble…"

"They were eating the dear when we came across them…" Shirou said with a shiver, "And it didn't take them long to take down that cat…"

"They were single minded…" Akane said softly, thoughtfully. "Like they didn't notice us until Arata fell… and then they were focused on him. They fled when they realized that there were others with him…"

"Is it possible that they just didn't notice us because we weren't a threat to them?" Daichi asked, "And then they only focused on Arata because he got too close?"

"Anything's possible…" Hashirama said calmly, "But we still need Arata-san to wake up for the descriptions…"

"Hashirama-sama, Arata may have seen what they were up close," Shirou started, slightly hesitantly. "But we heard them, they didn't… they didn't sound… normal…" Hashirama lifted one dark eyebrow, his lips tilted upwards slightly.

"Really?" he asked, "What did they sound like?" the team quieted immanently, their faces pinched as they thought of a too describe the sounds they heard.

"Almost human/Inhuman…" Akane and Shirou said at the same time, the blinked at each other before looking at Daichi for his opinion.

"Like big cats…" Daichi mumbled softly

"Big cats?" Hashirama repeated doubtfully, Shirou and Akane paused and thought about before grudgingly agree.

"Human and animal…" a new voice sounded softly, the whole room stilled and turned towards the man who had spoken.

"Arata!" Akane and Shirou cried out together.

"You scared us man," Shirou laughed.

"Don't do that again!" Akane cried as she thumped him on the head lightly.

"What did they look like Arata-san?" Hashirama asked as he approached the young man, Arata looked at the ceiling almost as if he was afraid of his thoughts. "Take your time," the man whispered softly. "Don't rush the memories…"

"Foxes…" Arata whispered softly. "They were foxes…" his teammates frowned at the blond man,

"Those creatures too big to be an animal but didn't move like people," Shirou commented slowly, "There's no way they could be just normal foxes… Arata?" the blond man had only gotten paler and paler as the seconds ticked by, his breath becoming shallower and faster with each intake of breath. "Yo! What's wrong with him?"

"Those women…." Arata said his blue eyes wide; the doctor immanently flashed a small flash light in them. "They had tails… they looked like a cross breed between cats and humans…" cursing loudly the doctor ordered his nurse to get some medicines as he pushed his hands down on to the man's shoulders as he went into confusions.

"Hurry!" the doctor called out, "Hold him down!"

"The perfect… half breed…" Arata whispered, that was the last sound his teammates heard from the blond man as he was whisked away into the operation rooms.

…

* * *

…

"The team that I have to put together isn't going to be normal," Hashirama said the group before him. "I've chosen my brother Tobirama Senju." The tall white haired man with red eyes straightened in his seat as he gave a nod to his older brother, his wild hair bouncing into his crimson eyes as he blinks almost lazily. "Kichiro Inuzuka," the tall, brown haired man smirked at Hashirama as he scratched the head of rather large black wolf "and Ikuza" the wolf barked in approval.

"Madara Uchiha" Hashirama added slowly the tall black haired man nodded his head approvingly, his wild black hair bouncing with the movement, only one black eye stared at Hashirama unflinchingly, his other covered by his wild hair. "And my Self, Hashirama Senju,"

"What?" Kichiro called out standing up, "Who's going to over look the village? We're still young, we could be attached! What then?"

"Don't worry Kichiro-san," Hashirama smiled at the younger man, "Izuna-san, Mito-chan and Kai-kun will make sure nothing too damaging will happen to the village."

"_Tell me he's joking_," Ikuza whined softly, his ears flicking flat against his head, "_Mito-chan is scary…_"

"Excuse me?" asked the red head in question; the wolf ducked his head under the table while Kichiro stiffened in his seat. Hashirama gave a heartfelt chuckle and patted his wife's hand reassuringly.

"Before I have any of you agree to do this mission I need you to understand what you'll be getting into." Hashirama called out, silencing everyone, "Akane-san, Shirou-san and Daichi-san are going to explain what we'll be looking for." Three people named stepped forward, the brown haired woman stood from her seat and took a deep breath.

"We were sent on a recon mission two weeks ago," Akane started, "To the nearby forest of Sorinmori, we were tasked to find the village and any abnormalities that may have caused it to disappear five months ago."

"We found the village easily enough," Shirou said, "Then we started our search for the abnormality…" Shirou shuddered, his face paling.

"And boy did we find an abnormality," Daichi mumbled, "Four of them to be precise…"

"One black, one brown, one yellow and…one…pink," Shirou said softly, the other men in the room who weren't on his team or in the hospital room lifted an eyebrow in question at the last description.

"We believe that someone in the region has been conducting genetic experiments between humans and animals," Hashirama said as he leaned back and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Arata-san said that the four creatures his team came across were a perfect a half breed of cats and humans, he even mentioned foxes…" Hashirama took a deep breath, knowing that he was about to be heavily questioned. "He also said the creatures were female, more specifically he called them 'women' and that they had tails."

"What else do we know about them?" Madara asked with a frown at the notes he was gathering before him, "How did they act?"

"We know they're single minded," Akane spook up, "While they were feeding they were focused soully on feeding; they didn't notice us or pay us any mind."

"Until Arata slipped and fell into the clearing were they were feeding," Shirou spook up "and then two of them just stood in front of him like they were studying him or something."

"They were amazingly fast," Daichi said, "I don't know about the others, but the pink one moved in twenty feet before we could even blink."

"And then she removed a cat's head with one swipe of her hand," Akane add uneasily "and disappeared back to the dear and the other two before the head even touched the ground."

"Now that you mention it…" Daichi said softly, "The pink one seemed almost protective of the others…"

"Maybe," Akane said softly, her face twisting into a frown, "She let the yellow one take on the cat, and stayed close to the other two while they fed…"

"I wonder…" Mito whispered, she was a woman with red hair that was pinned up into two buns on either side of her head, she wore a plain golden crown with three golden clips pinning her bangs back. She even had a purple diamond on her forehead. "I wonder if it's possible if the other two were with child…" Silence echoed in the office, Daichi, Shirou, and Kichiro looked disgustedly at the red head, their eyes wide as their faces turned green, Madara only closed his eyes as if he was trying to remove a picture from his head.

"What? It's either their pregnant or wounded, you pick," Mito practically snapped at them.

"If they were pregnant then it would explain why one hunted and one stayed close to the other two," Hashirama said as he considered the idea. "If the other two were wounded I doubt all of them would have gone out for hunting…"

"If two of them were wounded then why didn't the faster two just bring the food to them?" Kichiro asked, looking puzzled by the thought, "The same with being pregnant, if two of them were with child then why didn't they let one hunt and one protect them?"

"Perhaps they simply don't have a home…" Mito suggested, wondering if that was a possible answer

"More importantly," Madara finally spook up, "Why are such powerful creatures standing together? Generally the more power animals don't form pacts; they're solitary animals…"

"Perhaps they are vulnerable separated?" Hashirama asked his brows forward as he folded his fingers together, "Maybe it was a coincidence? Maybe they just happened upon each other like how our team happened on them…"

"We have more questions then answers," Tobirama observed coldly

"There's more going on here then just what we know or can see, there was a reason behind them being there in the forest," Madara replied calmly, not rejecting or accepting Hashirama's suggestion.

"You are right Madara-sama" Akane said, "But why didn't the faster two attach us? They could have easily killed us, yet they fled instead, my question is why?" Hashirama and Tobirama nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's a good question," Hashirama agreed, "I'm curious to that answer as well."

"That's all we know?" Tobirama asked softly, "That was all you were able to gather on your mission?" The three stopped and thought about the question, trying to come up with anything else on the mission that might be important. "Try starting from the beginning of the mission, like after you left the village what did you encounter first?"

"After a day of traveling, we came across Onaka village, they're the ones that asked for our assistance," Akane answered, "They told us that some people have been going missing in the region and that about five months ago a whole village disappeared. People who went on the road to find the village would either not return, return wounded and/or insane… or arrive at the next village which is a five day walk from the village that disappeared and seven days walk from the village that hired us; but they would arrive at the village in record time." Tobirama pulled out a large map of their region and every village within their country, he searched for their village then ran his figure across the map to a small village that he was searching for; everyone at the table leaned forward to look at the map.

"Okay so Onaka village hired us," Tobirama said as he pointed at the map, "Sonka village disappeared five months ago… so your saying that people who are traveling to Sonka village don't get there but end up here in this village here, Mikasha village?"

"Only some end up in Mikasha village," Akane corrected pointed to the village in question before her figure glided over the paper back to Onaka village and tapped her figure twice, "Others return to Onaka village injured, insane or they just don't return at all."

"What about these other two villages?" Madara asked as pointed to the two in question, "Have we received any ward from them?"

"None that I'm aware of," Akane answered, "But we didn't bother with checking them…"

"Well we will," Hashirama said as he looked at the map, "You guys will remain here and wait for Arata to get out of surgery with Yamanaka-san and Makane-san."

"Yes sir," the three man team answered, the two men stood before they paused and look over at Akane, who hadn't moved.

"Hashirama-sama, maybe I should go as well…" Akane said as she straightened, her eyes trained on the village titled as 'Sonka'. "I'd be able to tell the difference between what was there and what wasn't…" Hashirama frowned at the young woman before he nodded his head slowly.

"I understand," he said at last, "I'd much rather you were here, but you do have a point."

"Thank you lord Hokage"

"Be careful Akane," Daichi said softly, Akane nodded her head softly as she turned to Hashirama and waited for demands.

"Everyone go home and get ready," Hashirama ordered as he stared at the map before him, "We'll leave in the morning."

"Yes sir!" The only ones who didn't leave the office were Mito, Tobirama, Madara and Hashirama.

"This could be dangerous," Mito said softly as she stared up at her husband, "What if they attach you? What if they're stronger than expected?"

"Don't worry about it," Hashirama smiled down at his wife, ignoring how Tobirama and Madara stared at them. "We'll just check them out, if they're harming the villagers of Sonka village then we'll engage, but until then we'll just have to check on everyone and make sure they're okay. It shouldn't be that hard, but I already know Madara and Tobirama are going to be armed up to their teeth, and I can't have them show me up now can I?" Mito huffed a sigh as she looked amusedly up at her husband.

"Then come back safely," Mito said nearly ordering her husband.

Hashirama just smiled at her in return

…

* * *

…

One week later

…

* * *

…

Two large wooden columns stood at least two stories high with another wide piece of tree across its center were the words 'Sonka village'. Beyond the tall pillars was a bustling village, hundreds of people stood by on the main street, each one frozen in place and turned towards the great columns. Four people and a timber wolf were laying strewn out on the ground as if they had collapsed in their places a few feet from the great pillars.

It wasn't long before a ferrous howl echoed in the air; the people stiffened and watched the four people wirily as something in the distance approached them quickly.

With a groan one of the men on the ground struggled into a sitting position, gripping his head the young man turned tired brown eyes on the village in front of him. He stared at the villagers for a moment before he gave a wave and half hearted 'hi', to which the people immanently scattered. The women immanently picked up their young and ran in the other direction, men went into their homes and armed themselves, it wasn't long before the young brown haired man found himself staring at a wall of men in brown and black and young women in red and brown. He also quickly realized that the very armed people before him were as old as their mid forties and as young as fourteen; which was unusually, most parents wouldn't permit their children to carry weapons as large as themselves, which some of them were doing.

Hearing a thump the young brunet turned to look over his shoulder at a disheveled Madara… a rather furious looking disheveled Madara. The clan head had several sections missing from his armor, numerous cuts and burns all over his body, a section of his bangs were still smoldering as the man walked forward and collapsed to his knees next to his teammates panting softly. He thumped another young man not far from him, hearing a hiss of pain Madara smirked at his downed rival. Madara and Kichiro watched as a young white haired man not far from the long black hair of his elder brother sat up with a grunt and sigh as he cradled his head in one hand. Kichiro and Madara looked over at their only female teammate, she must have felt their eyes on her because she lifted one tiny hand and flipped them all off.

"So… how'd this happen?" Kichiro asked as he stared at the scene before him, he was sitting on the ground, one leg propped up with his right arm flung over it lazily while his other arm held him up; Ikuza was lying next to him lazily.

"I feel like I'm hung over," Hashirama commented softly as he held his head in his hands, Tobirama was half sitting up next to him, one leg held up his right arm which was holding up his head, his eyes were closed and he looked a little green. Madara was a little ways from them panting softly; he was on all fours as he glared over at the three other men.

"Madara-sama, do you know what happened?" Akane asked from where she laid on the ground next to Kichiro, she was feeling too sick to move and was afraid that she'd loss her stomach if she so much as twitched in the wrong direction.

"You four morons got kidnapped!" Madara snapped out irately at them as he stood to his full height, towering over them threateningly. "While you four—" a low growl was heard "five were off in La-la land, I had to deal with that damn yellow freak!"

"Please low your voice," Hashirama begged softly, "My head is going to split…"

"I'm nearly dead on my feet!" Madara snapped back, "She nearly killed me!"

"Then perhaps you should leave," a new soft voice sounded, the five shinobi and dog all looked up sharply at the speaker. There a little more than twenty feet from them stood an old woman dressed in a dark navy blue kimono rimmed in yellow with white lines and brown leafs and crimson flowers. Behind her stood a young woman with flowing brown hair and kind brown eyes, she wear a purple dress rimmed in brown, next to the young woman was a young man with short brown hair and wiry black eyes; he wear brown pants with a red and white top with a dark blue sash.

"I'm sorry?" Madara asked as he eyed the three people before him, "What was that?"

"The rest of you are welcome here at Sonka village," the old woman said as she smiled at them, she turned back to a watching Madara, a frown replacing her smile "but you, sir, should leave."

"And why do I have to leave?" Madara asked as he eyed the older woman

"Because our guardians don't like you," the young woman stated bluntly, "You four may enter," She smiled at three people and wolf as she waved her hand at the village just behind her, the people behind her split into a neat row to allow them passage.

"Who are your guardians?" Madara asked as he glared at the young woman, the mass of people seemingly straightened at the same time.

"None of your business," the old woman, the young woman and young man said at the same time; Madara fisted his hands at his sides, his brow ticking under his mass of wild black hair.

"Now listen here—" Madara started, his glare increasing with each word until a hand flew out in front of his vision.

"Enough Madara," Hashirama said as he stared at the three people blocking their path into the village, "Return to the village and send for Mito."

"What? Why—?"

"Because this is a female orientated village," Hashirama said as he pointed at the villagers in front of them, "Tell me Madara how many men do you see?" After starring at the wall of villagers for a moment, Madara straightened where he stood and turned around.

"I'll send Mito here as quickly as I can then," Madara said before he started walking in the opposite direction.

"Madara," said man froze at the sound of his rival's (best friend's) voice "Be careful."

Madara snorted and jumped for the trees, he had no plans of dyeing today.

…

* * *

…

They were in a relatively large room; it was spacey and had four beds, a small kitchen and dining area, a bathroom and a separated bed that was at least a queen size. Tobirama was settled on his respective bed with a book, Kichiro and Ikuza were eating at the dining table and Akane had just stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and dressed in a fresh purple and brown kimono.

"So let's do a recap…" Hashirama spoke up at last; he was leaning against the wall with a perfect view of the market through the window nearby. "What was the first thing you notice upon our arrival Akane-chan?"

"That they asked if I was married or had children," Akane answered almost immanently, her tanned cheeks were slightly flushed and she looked moodily up at her superior.

"I noticed that the old woman treated Akane like royalty!" Kichiro spook up cheerfully, a smirk on his lips as he looked smugly at Akane, who gave him a glare in response.

"Her name is Grandmother!" Akane snapped, at the raised eyebrows Akane's shoulders slumped slightly, "That's what she's called and she expects us to call her that as well. I doubt anyone knows her name other than Michi-san and Kenji-san."

"Michi was that rude girl we met earlier right?" Kichiro asked, his head tilted to the side, "The one who stood behind grandmother…"

"Yes," Akane answered with a soft nod of her head

"Okay, so we know that they'll look to Akane for directions and decisions concerning us," Tobirama said as his book thumped into his lap. "Since this is a female oriented village, they must think that Akane-san is our leader," Akane's face pale drastically at the thought

"Please tell me you're joking," Akane said softly, her brown orbs widening considerably when Hashirama's lips drew into a flat line and Tobirama closed his eyes and leaned against the wall his bed was situated on.

"B-but I-I'm just a chunin!" Akane called out horrified at the thought of telling her Hokage what to do. "Kichiro is a Jonin! And Tobirama-sama is you're right hand man! Why can't he be in charge?"

"Because this is a Female oriented village," Hashirama replied calmly, his eyes still locked outside the window. "It looks like there's a pattern here in the village, but I'm not sure…" Hashirama narrowed his eyes as he spotted a couple in the market, Tobirama tilted his head curiously at him before he stood and approached the window. "Look closely brother, what do you notice?"

"A lot of women," Kichiro replied dumbly when he looked out the window rather bluntly starring out over the village. "Most are pretty young…"

"Look at their clothes, what do you see?" Hashirama asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, Akane sighed and joined the rest of her teammates at the window.

"There's a type of cast system," Tobirama said softly, "The girl's wear purple, the young women wear brown or red, while the mother's and grandmother's where blue or black." Hashirama nodded his head approvingly.

"Look closer," the dark haired man said softly, "What else do you notice? Each group has something else separating them." Tobirama's crimson eyes glanced at him before he went back to studying the strange little village.

"The mother's wear blue," Hashirama said thoughtfully, "but I just saw a girl in red tend to a child's scratched knee."

"So?" Kichiro spoke up with a raised eyebrow, "What's so special about that?"

"She used chakra," Hashirama answered, his eyes narrowed at that particular girl who was currently talking to the child's, presumably, older brother. "I haven't taught anyone how to yet…"

"Maybe they have a healer here that has the same ability as you?" Akane suggested with a frown, "I could ask, Michi-san almost seemed like she couldn't wait to talk to me again… I could ask some questions." Hashirama nodded his head, a small smile tilting his lips up.

"Thank you Akane-chan," Hashirama said softly, "I doubt they'll tell us much." Akane smiled and nodded her head as she looked back out the window.

"I just noticed something," Tobirama said suddenly, everyone's attention turned towards him as he straightened leaned his back against the window, looking in the opposite direction of his brother. "The women in brown all have weapons, the women in red all have packs on their hips or back… and there are fewer women in purple as compared to the little girls."

"I saw a woman in purple flirting with a young man," Akane piped up, the three men glanced or looked at her curiously. She smiled at them before there was a loud cry and cheers echoed up to them, the five curious strangers looked down to see that a young man and young woman were embracing and kissing rather openly.

"…And then he got down on one knee." Akane mumbled as she smirked at the newly engaged couple, an older woman bounded out of the shop behind them and quickly placed a white veil in the girl's pulled back brown hair. The young man picked her up and twirled her around joyfully before he put her back down on the ground, the whole crowd seemed to simultaneously turn and head to the center of the village.

"Interesting…" Tobirama said softly as he watched the parade of people below him. "The men are dressed similarly to the women… except there are more blue and brown kimonos than anything else…"

…

* * *

…

"Hello?" Hashirama called out to the three people standing in the door way to their room, "Can we help you?"

"We are here for lady Akane," the young woman said softly, "She is requested to come to the wedding ceremony…"

"We men are not invited?" Tobirama asked with a soft frown at the three teens, the girl seemed to flinch.

"You four men…" the girl paused as she stared at the watchful wolf, "and wolf?" she turned slightly to Kichiro who nodded his head, she smiled at him in return. "You four men and the wolf may join us in the town square, if you so like."

"Thank you Ms," Akane said as she stood from the table "I'd like to see the wedding… and speak to Michi-san if that's okay?" the young woman nodded her head with a soft smile.

"Yes Lady Akane," the girl said softly, "That can be arranged."

"Thank you," Akane bowed respectfully "oh! Uh…" the young woman straightened and eyed a suddenly nervous Akane. "I, uh, d-don't have any cloths… f-for the we-wedding…" Akane blushed as the girl before raised a hand to smiling lips and giggled softly.

"That's alright Lady Akane," the girl answered amusedly. "If you're willing to follow me, there are some spare cloths for guests." She waved behind her and the two men instantly backed away from the door way to give passage to the two young women.

"uh… umm" Akane raised her hands up to the young woman in a fretting motion, her eyes wide as she glanced behind her at her amused teammates.

"Go on Akane" Hashirama chuckled at her, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. "We'll catch up to you later."

"W—"

"Yeah Akane-chan!" Kichiro called out waving childishly at the blue eyed woman.

"R-right…" Akane answered as the girl giggled softly and clasped her hand, pulling Akane gently out the door. Kichiro laughing loudly in the room as she left it worriedly

…

* * *

…

Mito stared dully at the Uchiha boy before her, his dark eyes stared dully back at her completely unaffected by her glare.

"Care to repeat that?" Mito asked calmly, her voice was perhaps a little too cool to be respectful to the young man standing in front of her, as predicted Madara's eyes narrowed warningly at her.

"Hashirama ordered me to return and send you back to him," Madara said slowly, "I didn't know you were so hard of hearing, Mito-chan."

"Don't give me that," Mito said coldly, her own dark eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "I was talking about you're smart ass mumble and you know it."

"I assure you Mito-chan, I don't know what you're talking about," Madara replied with a smirk of his own, Mito looked like she was two seconds away from either growling at him or hitting him.

"Where is their location?" Mito asked as she straightened with one last glare at him.

"They're at Sonka village of course," Madara said softly as he tapped at the map beside them, "Just follow the sound of man hating women and you'll find it eventually." If it weren't for the fact that Madara properly would have found it amusing, Mito would have slapped the smirk right off his lips. Instead she smiled calmly at him, turned and walked away.

_I wonder if he's told his number one fan, Midoroki-chan, that he's returned yet?_ Mito thought about the possibility of Madara actually talking to the girl before smiling to herself as she left the room and headed for the stairs. _Perhaps I should give her a tip about his return?_

…

Madara briefly wondered why a cold shiver ran up his spine to make his hair stand on end while Mito walked out of the office. He choose to ignore it as nothing, later that day he would regret the decision; he should have escorted her from the office to her home and then straight to the gates.

…

* * *

…

**So what do you think?**

**Thoughts?**

**Suggestions?**

**This was just a doodle so I'm kind of surprised I've written so much…**

**But my muse for this story has officially ****disappeared****… **

**Anyways, I'm afraid of continuing the story and having it ending up being crap**

**So I'm ending it here for now, this will be the last post for ****Kurama's children ****until my muse decides to come back.**

**Then I'll write some more and hopefully post for you **

**But until the****n**** I'm sorry but this story has been discontinued!**

**Page 21**


	2. Chapter 2: Weddings and Demons

**Kurama's Children**

Chapter 2: Weddings and demons

Koomahana

**I've made some minor details in the first chapter, sorry**

**Mostly the conversation between Kurama and Naruto was edited and when Kenji was taking in what the girl's looked like, That was my fault I should have saved that for later, I might have been able to keep a steady train of thought with this story if I had**

**Sorry for making you all wait for so long**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

She ran as fast as she could, through the trees with expert care, not leaving a single mark behind. Her white skirts fluttered gracefully at her ankles and her sleeves looked like wings, her long crimson hair fell loose from the high and tight buns she kept them in, making her look like a comment in the bright afternoon forest. Mito Senju, formally Uzumaki, loved running; especially running through the trees where the birds sang to her and joined her in a flight of laughter and wind. Mito couldn't hide her smirk as she aimed for the higher branches in the trees of fire nation; she jumped up onto one and launched herself high into the air, giving a perfect view of the great red wood forest that seemed endless to her sight.

The reason why she loved to run so much was simple, when she ran through the trees, looking like nothing more then a white and crimson comet, her sensing abilities almost seemed to be amplify. Giving her information about the flighty and joyful creatures that always surrounded her when she went out for a run. They were as joyful as she was with a good flight but they always seemed to pity her for needing to land and for not having wings like they did. Yet they flew beside her as she ran, singing beside her as she laughed like a careless child, something she only doe when she was running. When she was running she wasn't Mito Senju wife of Hashirama Senju, she wasn't Mito Uzumaki heiress of the Uzumaki clan nor was she Mito the crimson queen a name she earned as a child in an attach that stole her mother.

When she ran through the trees with the birds surrounding her like guardians and spirits she was simply Mito, child of the wind, friend to the aviary race

She was simply Mito, the human with a bird's soul

Perhaps that was why she didn't notice the strangely large bird running beside her; all she felt was joy, all she heard was laughter. When she jumped high into the air eyes closed and arms spread wide as if she could fly like the birds surrounding her, she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders and lifted them both higher, she heard the loud beats of even bigger wings of the being that caught her. Mito stayed very still as the being lifted them higher and higher, she didn't dare scream for fear that the being would kill her and she didn't dare struggle in fear that the being would drop her to her death.

…

* * *

…

Hashirama couldn't hide his smirk as a young girl gave some flowers to Tobirama, blushing brightly when he accepted them coolly before she backed away shyly, her eyes not leaving his own. Tobirama turned to him with flowers in hand and glared at him, as if he had bribed the girl to give him the small bundle of flowers.

"Hay have you guys seen Akane?" Kichiro asked looking out over the energetic crowd of villagers, "I can't see her!"

"I'm right here retard," Akane's voice sounded making the three men still and look around for a young woman with her brown hair pulled back into a high and tight bun, brown eyes narrowed into slits and what looked like permanent bruises on her tanned skin. However, the three only made eye contact with a young woman with waist long chestnut brown hair with her bangs pulled into a braid that wrapped from one side of her head to the other. Her large brown eyes were shaded in blue and green dust that seemed to make her brown eyes look even bigger then their already Doe shape. She had nicely tanned skin that was a few shades lighter then her hair and without a mark of dirt or even a scar. The kimono she wore was a bright Violet lined in white with little brown branches rimming the edges of her long sleeves and skirt, in her small hands was a small bouquet of little white and purple flowers with a white lace holding them together.

The three men didn't recognize the small woman standing in front of them

"I'm sorry Ms." Hashirama said with a smile and hand rubbing at the back of his neck, "but perhaps you've seen our female teammate, she's about this tall," He held his hand out about shoulder height, making the young woman's brow tick "and um... she has really dark hair that kind of looks like mud was placed on it to hold in place," the woman's brow ticked again, "and she has a permanent black eye" the woman's brow ticked twice, her jaw opening slightly as if she couldn't belief what Hashirama was telling her. "And-and she should be carrying a long sword in a cheery wood sheath, and... and um..." Hashirama's voice trailed off as the woman's eyes sharpened in on him in a glare he knew to be familiar.

"...Have-have you seen Akane-san?" Hashirama asked slowly, shifting as if he wanted to take a step back but didn't know if he should. Tobirama stared down at the woman before he took two big steps back and waited patiently; Kichiro looked lost as he continued to look around for his teammate, ignoring the young woman at his side.

"...You three don't recognize me do you?" the woman asked, looking at each of them carefully, trying to gouge their reactions to her question

"Um..." Hashirama fell silent and looked at his brother pleadingly, if anyone would know her it'd be him. Sadly Tobirama wasn't feeling very charitable at the moment, he stared right back at him expectantly. Kichiro was still looking around the crowd in search of their female teammate, still ignoring the young woman still standing at his side.

"Ah Akane-Hime, your sword," a young man smiled as he stepped out of the crowd and handed the young woman a familiar looking beat up old wooden sheath and sword. "The blade should be as sharp as you remember and it took a bit of time but we were able to repair the sheath, dose it look the way you remember?" the young woman looked down at the sword he presented to her with bright shining eyes

"It looks even better," the young woman whispered with teary eyes, lifting the sword into her arms gently as if it was glass. "Thank you so much for repairing it, I don't know how I can repay you"

"Oh you don't need to do that Ms." The young man chuckled, scratching at his head with a blush and chuckle, "It was an honor."

"Wait... Akane?" the young woman turned her large eyes up to look at Kichiro with a raised eyebrow, "As in Akane Nohara? As in Akane the tyrant?" Tobirama smacked a hand to his face, Hashirama looked a little pale; the woman stared up at Kichiro with an expression of embarrassment

"Yes," the young woman answered, her embarrassment quickly growing into anger, "The second we get home, I'm kicking your butt Kichi-baka."

"No way!" Kichiro shouted pointing exaggeratedly at the pretty young woman, drawing attention to them instantly, "the Akane I know is older then me! And she smells like dirt and—" the young woman's fist collided with his chin before he could finish his sentence, he was on the ground staring up at a brightly blushing brunet, glaring down at him in embarrassment.

"I'm sixteen!" Akane shouted at him, kicking him in the leg before she hurried away, flinging her newly restored sword over her back as she went.

"You're an idiot," Hashirama sighed to Kichiro smiling down at him in amusement

"Said the man who described the woman to herself without realizing it," Tobirama shot back

…

* * *

…

A large black and red blur burst out of the main tower, the doors slamming against the walls with enough force to crack the walls. Before the doors could slam close, a green and black blur burst out just as fast but didn't seem to make the doors slam against the walls as it gave chase to its predecessor. The two blurs ran through the village, jumping over carts and dodging around venders the black and red blur ran for everything it had trying to escape the black and green blur that was laughing shrilly behind him.

_Damn you Mito to the seven hells!_ Madara thought as he ran, forming a hand sign and creating three clones, quickly they all split up in different directions.

"Madara love!" the green and black blur whined behind him, a glance showed that the insane woman had created three clones herself and was still giving chase. "I've missed you! Please stop running!" Madara shivered and put more effort in his urgent run from the woman, the first time he met Midori Hittori she was as sweet as honey and just as respectful, they were also six. The next time he met her they were ten and in the middle of a fight between their families, Midori then declared—loud enough for _all_ of their relatives to hear—that some day she was going to marry him, he calmly called her an idiot and took off for cover when she tried to tangle him up with wires and bombs. After that she tried to convince his father to let them merry; when his father brought it to his attention he threatened to castrate himself, it was never brought up again. Over the years she tried to capture him in attempt to show him that she was good enough to be his wife but she only succeeded in showing him that she was bat shit crazy and in need of some serious therapy.

"Madara love!" he shivered at the voice that was closing in on him, he quickly made two more clones and did a substitution to hide behind a large pile of trash before she took notice of his location.

"Madara?" He held his breath in his hiding location; he learned when he was sixteen that the woman had insane hearing, good enough to hear him wave a hand at Izuna before he was within the woman's sight. At that point in time, he had to substitute himself several times, create a few clones _and_ lit the entire forest on fire just to get away from the green haired, pink-eyed girl.

He heard a soft sigh and footsteps, concentrating on the sound he nearly sighed in relief when they started to move away. Once they were out of hearing range he'd have to count to twenty before he could move and then he didn't dare peak around the trash, he formed a few hand signs and substituted with a potted plant on the other side of the ally way. Sighing in relief, Madara flipped off the rail he was on and onto the roof over head. He stiffened the second he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a feminine body pressed against his back, a lock of midnight green curly hair fell over his shoulder from where the woman put her head.

"Madara love," Midori cooed at him, one hand rising to run long crimson painted nails along his jaw, turning his head so she could press a kiss to his cheek "I caught you."

"Nope," he said forming a hand sign and proofing out of existence just before she was able to kiss him.

…

* * *

…

The giant being carrying her flipped, flinging her high into the air and letting go of her; no amount of 'lady' training (glorified torture) could stop the scream ripping it's way out of her mouth. She instinctively curled up and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her legs and praying that her death would be quick. Instead of hard branches she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her, it took her several long moments to realize that she wasn't falling and that her head was pressed against someone's chest because she was actuarially hearing a heartbeat; gulping nervously Mito slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her savior.

Amused teal orbs smiled down at her and sandy yellow locks brushed against her face in feather light touches. The woman, because her amble chest screamed woman, smile brightened and she latched onto her back and legs with a tight grip. Mito took several deep even breaths as the woman held her up with nothing but hundreds of feet of air beneath her. She slowly turned to examine the woman holding her carefully, short yellow hair, large yellow and white—where those wings?

_Sha-wish_

Yes those were wings, the blond woman holding her had wings, she was a human woman with wings...

Mito took a deep breath and held it as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm the flipping of her stomach and the dizzying sensation in her head.

_Sha-wish_

"Coo~, Coo~,"

She was going to kill Hashirama if this was his idea of a joke

…

* * *

…

As night fell on Sonka village, the three men stood around watching the villagers as they gathered around the pedestal in the center of the commons, each seemingly taking their silently ordered placements. Straight perfect rows filtered down the four main roads of the village, one crimson, one brown, one blue and one purple, the Purple and crimson lines were nearly all female while the other two were mixed with mostly older adults forming them, the brown row was most children with a near perfect balance of male and female. The three of them stood off to the side, trying to observe the village without making asses out of themselves.

"I wonder what they'll be doing now," Kichiro said thoughtfully, watching how the road filled with violet dressed women parted, showing a succession of four women dressed in violet Kimonos walking towards the center pedestal with the bride dressed in purest white walking softly behind them and with who appeared to be her father beside her.

"We're witnessing a wedding," Hashirama chuckled, "how different could it be different from our own?" as if answer a large chakra signature crashed down onto the village, making the three gasp and slam onto their knees, the villagers didn't seem to feel the immense pressure the way they did. The villagers cheered loudly, their voices blending into one as they shouted together; not moving but shouting: 'Fudo-Ōji! Fudo-Ōji! Fudo-Ōji!'

"Wha-what," Kichiro gasped, his dark eyes wide

"O-oni-i" Tobirama gasped, his vision doubling and darkening around the edges, as if warning him about a black out. The villagers seemed unafraid of the pressure bearing down on them, their eyes locked upon the distant forest where a wind pushed through the trees as graceful as any other; the three outsiders felt something ominous in that strange distance wind. They watched with too wide eyes as it drew ever near and then suddenly it was sweeping through the village as if it weren't standing there. They watched as a crimson blur burst into being and skidded to a halt before the bride and groom on the platform.

"Fudo-Ōji!" The villagers shouted cheerfully

Before the young couple was a longhaired humanoid dressed in crimson robes. Slowly the humanoid stood revealing a crimson haired male with aster skin, black marks on his eyelids and four black dots over his brows. His rob was a lose crimson silk kimono with black butterflies rimming the edges, opened just enough to show the upper portion of his chest; his pants were long a billowing, akin to what a priestess would wear.

"Who gives this woman?" the male asked rising to his full height and showing that he in fact had nine perfectly groomed crimson tails and long pointed fox ears on top his head.

"I do," the bride's father smiles at him, as if the crimson male in front of him was as normal as sunlight.

"Who takes this woman?" the man asked, turning bright crimson eyes onto man beside the bride

"I would like to take this woman's hand," the young man answered with a blush

"Do you, woman, accept this man's hand?" The man asked, turning his gaze to the brightly blushing bride

"I do" the woman agreed sharing a blinding smile with her betrothed

"...Will you keep your self to your mate?" He asked, tilting his head at the two curiously

"Yes," the couple agreed, their blushes brightening

"Will you live together?"

"Yes,"

"Will you fight for each other?"

"Yes,"

"Will you die together?"

"Yes," they answered, eyes never leaving the others

"...then I pronounce you to be husband and wife," the man stepped back and threw up his hands in the air bright flaming flowers burst from his sleeves, a fond smile on his face villagers cheered loudly, the air echoing with their agreed shouts. Suddenly a loud screech filled the air silencing the villagers and the man stiffen and snap around to the direction he had just come from. The couple watched worriedly together, their hands tightening together as a large object high over the ancient trees of the fire nation soared toward them at dizzying speeds. Another screech sailed through the air and the man took two steps towards the flying creature and raised his arms into the air, the flying creature dropped from the sky and all but slammed into his arms seconds later. The man brushed his hand over the creature reassuringly, whispering softly to it, the villagers all looked at each other but remained silent, curious about this new development. The man's shoulder's slumped, his body seeming conveying some bad news that the creature had brought; kissing the creature's head he shooed it away, arms full of whatever it was the flighty creature had given to him.

A young girl about fourteen stepped away from the crimson man, short golden hair floated around her head as her bright white-gold wings opened up behind her. She bowed to the man respectfully, her teal eyes tearing up and locked on to the tiny bundle in his arms before she turned in her white, backless kimono and took flight once more. She circled the village once before she suddenly burst through the air like a golden comet and returned to the large hill she apparently came from. The man stared down at the tiny bundle in his hands, holding it as if it was glass, and turned towards the couple slowly, as if he was afraid of hurting the small creature in his arms.

"Do you Rushia Naimai and Amon Naimai, swear to teach your first born all that you know?" the man asked turning serious crimson eyes onto the couple, "that you will love and protect him until your dyeing breath? That you will support his decisions and raise him with care but not foolishness?"

"Yes," the woman, Rushia, gave him a heartbreaking watery smile, "I swear my life to do my best."

"I will teach him all that I can," the man, Amon, promised with teary brown eyes, "I swear my life to do my best." The man stared at them then looked down at the small bundle in his arms, a sad look in his eyes as he adjusted his hold on bundle and held it out to the couple. A small brown arm slipped out of the dark brown cloth wrapped around it, showing that the man was holding a tiny child out to them.

"Then may the spirits of this world bless you," he said the child in his out stretched hands was suddenly glowing brightly and falling into bright specks of dust, "I give to you one of my sons, Rokun, raise him well." The child burst into light and dust, spun into the air while the dark brown blanket he'd been wrapped in fell to the ground and the lowered into the crimson haired man's hands.

"Will you accept my son?" he asked holding the glowing orb out to the couple, sadness in his crimson gaze

"Yes," the woman said thrusting her hands out automatically

"Yes" the man agreed, wrapping both arms around his new wife as the orb floated from the man's hands and towards the woman. Spinning into a long thread as it entered her body and faded from sight

"Raise him well," the man smiled at them, bobbing his head and disappearing from sight, another gust of wind danced out of the village and through the forest, moving away from the village with blinding speed.

"Let's give the lovely couple they're desired honey moon!" Grandmother shouted with a bright smile, "Everyone else enjoy the night! It's celebration time!"

…

* * *

…

He slid to a stop at the entrance to a well-hidden cave; he stepped in and walked down the semi-dark hall lined in teal glowing moss and bugs that filtered in and out of his sight. As he walked deeper and deeper into the cave, large paintings began to show on the cave walls where the moss died and the bugs stopped venturing. He walked deeper into the ancient and forgotten mountain, ignoring how the shadows danced around him and how the air steadily grew warmer, prompting him to shed layers of his own rob, tossing them carelessly upon the rocks lining the cave hall.

_Another one_, he thought with a sigh, walking further into the cave, eyes dilating when a bright, warm light suddenly filled the cave, alighting his way to his den. He walked forward and paused at the entrance of the large cavity within the forgotten mountain. Far to his left was a waterfall high overhead that landed far below into a large pool that was as deep as it was wide, to his right there was a pool of magma with a river current lining it to the exit on the other side of the five hundred foot wide space. The heat of the magma was close enough to keep the space warm but not close enough to make it dangerous for life, the water helped bring about life in this semi-dark world within the mountain. The left alight with the magma's own haunting crimson glow and the right alight with the bioluminescent's of the plants and insects that dared to live in this supposedly inhospitable land.

"_Father_," a golden bird-human called softly, landing in front of him with teary teal eyes, "_Has he?_"

"_Yes Rimae_" he answered in that low rumble native to animals, he moved forward with barely a glance at the pool far below him. He could see some of his younger children playing in the water, dancing and laughing together as if nothing was wrong. "_You said a woman was brought here?_"

"_Yes_," Rimae sighed, "_Lady Mito of the Uzumaki clan, wife of the Shodaime Hokage and friend to the avian race._"

"_Have you told her anything?_" He asked, moving towards the 'safest' location for the human woman to reside without being suffocated by the fumes or roasted alive by the magma, yet left in peace by the insects that would most likely try to attach her first instead of deeming her a friend.

"_Just that we're friends_," Rimae answered, frustration lacing her words, "_the human language is difficult father, why must we learn it?_"

"_Your mother's spoke the human language well_," he replied with a stern look at his eldest daughter, "_it is apart of your inheritance, you need to learn to speak with your human tong, child of mine_." Rimae huffed at him and took flight, soaring high before she let out a loud echoing cawing, telling her younger siblings of his arrival, not that they wouldn't have known about his presence anyways. Such is the skill that all animals inherited, his scent was strong and his chakra signature even more so; the children knew of his arrival when he stepped into the mountain.

"_Daddy!_" He looked up at the loud, cheerful shout, a smile spreading onto his face at the sight of one of his youngest children, leaning over the high wall and waving excitedly at him. "_Daddy!_" the little girl shouted, smiling when a tall woman stepped up behind her and lifted her into her arms. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of familiar sight of magma red and the familiar scent of Plumeria flowers assaulted his nose, strong but sweet and yet indescribable as all flowers seemed to be. His smile widened and he burst into a run, eager to meet the familiar woman he once knew long ago and yet have never met before.

She was a friend but also an enemy, he had to be careful because she didn't have his memories and it was possible that she never would

Still he couldn't help but feel existed about meeting his once upon a time host, his first host in another world, a friend from another time line

…

* * *

…

Akane stared dumbly down at the three males curled up and panting on the ground. They were perfectly fine when she checked on them just before the strange crimson haired man arrived for the wedding, now they were acting as if they just survived the belly of a great beast. What the hell is wrong with them?

"Akane-Hime?" she turned at the voice and saw two young men staring at her in confusion, "Is there something wrong?" the orange haired boy asked curiously, Akane didn't get to answer before his amber eyes dropped and he stared at the three men curled up on the ground.

"Oh I get it," the brunet chuckled with a mischievous grin, "they're overly sensitive to Fudo-Ōji's chakra signature!"

"Fudo-Ōji?" Akane questioned, she hadn't felt anything strange during the ceremony, the only thing she thought was strange was the strange crimson man who ran inhumanly fast, seemingly faster then the wind.

"The red head who performed the ceremony," the Orangette chuckled

"Oh,"

…

* * *

…

She smiled as one of the children scuttled away from her to look over the wall towards the entrance of the strange hidden world. Trying not to feel alarmed by the feel of another powerful chakra signature enter the land, this one hundreds of times stronger then the ones that surrounded her already, Mito rose from her seat at the table and followed the eager and cheerful little girl to the edge. Beyond the short wall of the balcony was a large area with the perfect mix of forest and swamp look to it, beyond that was a large stone bridge over looking the two halves of the large land, beyond the large bridge she could make out more of the endless glowing forest and bugs with patches of darkness where she assumed to be nothing but rock and at the vary farthest point in the immense teal and black world she could barely make out a faint crimson glow. Like candle light in the dead of night, showing everyone just where a lost soul walked.

To her and her human eyes, Mito found this strange new world in the colors of blues and greens, bright and warm, full of endless life that seemed to never sleep in this captivating fantasy.

The child hanging on the wall cooed out at the distant figure on the bridge cheerfully, a bright smile lighting up her impish features like firelight. Smiling herself, Mito stooped and lifted the small girl onto her hip, watching the distant figure as it suddenly bounded into motion, moving across the bridge, through the endless glowing forest, over the sheer cliffs and graceful hills, moving towards them with enough speed to make the wind envious.

"Children," Mito called turned as she watched the crimson blur move closer, "I belief someone is here for you." The nine children gathered around the table lit up like firecrackers and sunlight; together they scrambled to their feet and hurried to stand together in front of her, like adorable little dolls on a shelf. Mito looked up just in time to feel the wind chasing the man slam against her, eagerly pushing her back an inch before moving on, seemingly not caring for losing the race with the man. She straightened and blinked at the man now standing before her in a simple black yukata with long crimson hair pulled back into a smooth low ponytail.

"Sir," Mito greeted giving a slight bow towards the massively more powerful male in front of her, her hold tightening fractionally on the tiny child in her arms.

"Mito-Hime," the man greeted, a fond smile and polite bow shown to her as if he was trying to make her feel a little more comfortable, "I'm glad to see you in my humble home."

_Humble? Home?_ Mito thought glancing out at the large kingdom, for there was little else to describe the world within the mountain.

"I assume one of my children brought you here?" The man asked, turning to look at the elder children who landed off to the side of them; two on the rail to her right, four to her left close to the high wall and another three just behind the red haired man.

"Yes" she agreed, glancing at the only two who had wings, at least the only two she could see, "The girl surprised me while I was running."

"I see," he smiled at the two human hybrids, "They are my swiftest children."

"Can you tell me their names?" Mito asked, trying to be polite

"Aren't you wondering why you're here?" he asked in return, "or who I am and what I want for that matter?"

"Of course," she smiled thinly at him, "One thing at a time, I thought you would tell me with time."

"Ah," the man's face filled with remembrance and amusement, like a funny memory flashed in his mind's eye, "Patients is a virtue, eh?" Mito smiled and nodded, her dark eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. "A friend once upon a time liked to repeat the phase to me," he said as if in answer to her silent question, turning to walk towards the low table the children had been playing at a mere moment before his arrival.

"My second eldest daughter," he said waving a clawed hand towards the tall blond girl, who now sat beside him, her teal eyes smiled at Mito in greeting, "her name is Rimae, not what her mother named her but all demons have two names."

"Demon?" Mito questioned steadily, trying her best not to show how her heartbeat increased at the mention of the famous creatures, the curious looks from the children hybrids said she wasn't successful; the children surrounded the table with giggles and purring, their eyes lighting up with affection.

"Why yes Mito-Hime," he smiled at her, crimson cat-eyes dancing, "that is what all of us here are, demons. I am their father, Kurama. You would know me as the great nine tailed demon fox." Mito's hands went numb, the tiny child she was holding slipped from her hold and slid against her to the floor gracefully.

"Ki-Kiyobi?" Mito repeated numbly, not sure if she heard correctly or if he was simply playing with her, "Where are your tails?" He laughed, deep and loud, his ears flicked into being atop his head and his tails came out of hiding from behind him, showing one that unwound to reveal it's eight hiding brothers. "How are you in human form?" Mito questioned, letting the child still gripping her hand to lead her to her previous placement at the table, "I thought you were a fox?" _you where supposed to be sealed in Uzu! How did you come to be here?!_

"I am," Kurama chuckled, "This is a simple transformation jutsu that I use, how else did you expect me to get my sons and daughters?" Mito looked dumbly at him, not understanding his hint "they had human mothers," he added as if to clear up a simple matter that her brain refused to compute.

"Oh," Mito said slowly, then again, with wide eyes and voice full of understanding "oh!" He had human lovers and they became pregnant with his child, they gave birth and that was why he had so many children... but where were their mothers?

"Oh in deed," Kurama chuckled, turning to smile at his eldest daughter "Rimae, Rokun and Ara are all siblings sharing the same mother, sadly Kurara died in child birth with Ara." Mito looked at Rimae curiously, noting how she held a small boy in her lap with sad eyes but a fond smile. The boy, Ara, looked like his father so that meant that Rimae looked like her mother, what did their brother (Rokun?) look like?

"Where is Rokun?" Mito asked, turning to look at the other children but only finding that they each were huddled together in their own little groups, obviously depicting how shared the same mother and who didn't.

"He past today," Kurama answered softly, a sad look entering his crimson eyes as he stared at the teacup in his hand, "I gave his soul to the villagers today, with luck he'll be reborn as a human and given a better chance at life."

"You can do that?" Mito asked, blinking at the redhead as if he said he could turn her into a bird

"Of course," Kurama chuckled warmly, "he is my son." Mito smiled fondly at the little girl who clambered into her lap, curling up like a tiny kitten and falling asleep as Mito ran her fingers through the girl's short pale locks.

"They're human for now," Kurama said suddenly, watching Mito as she examined the younger children clustered around the table. "Some day their demon inheritance will awaken and they'll transform into the animal closest to their spirit."

"You mean they won't turn into foxes?" Mito asked with an amused smile, turning to look at one of the blondes sitting to Kurama's left; he had tree scars on each side of his face it seemed rather obvious that he had a kitsune for a father.

"No," Kurama chuckled, patting the blonde haired boy affectionately, smiling when the little blonde girl beside him pouted at Kurama until he patted her head too. "I was born through a demon tree split into nine beings, these children are each half breeds of me and a human. There for their souls aren't as free as my own, they take after their mother's and each have their own special trait and ability to call their own."

"Like your brothers?" Mito asked, recalling that the Kiyobi had eight 'younger siblings'

"And my two sisters," Kurama agreed, "Niibi and Shichibi are both female, and I personally belief that Sanbi is a girl too, she just doesn't want to admit it."

"Do your children have tails like you?" Mito asked, storing the info for later

"Thankfully no," Kurama chuckled, "They're too much like their mothers, they are zero tailed half-breed demons."

"Kiyobi-san," Mito called softly, eyes dropping to the little girl curled up in her lap sleeping peacefully

"Kurama will do fine," he replied, none pulsed by her sudden address of him

"...Kurama-san," Mito corrected herself slowly. Kurama sighed at the formal address, he knew she held her manners above all else and that in his other life she refused to call him anything else then 'Kiyobi-san' a compromise they made after his sealing into her; he wanted to be respected without giving the woman his name and she wasn't going to call 'sama' if he begged her to.

"Kurama-san," Mito began again, becoming used to his name on her lips, "Um... as you mentioned earlier, why am I here?"

"I'm afraid my daughter got a little enthused," Kurama answered calmly, "She was meant to protect you to your destination but sadly she was too excited to have met you with everyone else confined here."

"Why are they confined here?" Mito asked curiously

"Because I refuse to let my children be introduced to the black hearted humans who would use and destroy them for their personal amusement of war and bloodshed," Kurama growled lowly, his eyes flashing hatefully at his cup of tea. "I will not have my children tinted by the humans with crimson eyes, they will not be controlled!"

"...are you speaking about the Uchiha clan?" Mito asked softly, hiding her hands under table so he wouldn't see the fine trembling they were doing. Sadly, the children turned to look at her curiously, their noses twitching cutely before turning to look at their father when a low growl rumbled in his chest like a volcano eager to erupt.

"Do not say that name in my presence, Mito-Hime," Kurama snarled lowly, making Mito flinch harshly.

"Coo~" Mito watched as the sleepy little girl in her lap lifted her head to look over the edge of the table to stare at her father sleepily. She proceeded to chirp and hum at Kurama, seemingly unaffected by his frown and low grumbling that he did back to her, making him sound like an irated animal. The little girl stretched until her back popped, making Mito worry by the horrendous sound, and rose to her feet gracefully. She looked at Kurama and cooed softly to him before she left, the other eight children surrounding them rose to their feet and hurried after her, the blond girl and boy sweeping to her sides and chirped cheerfully with her as they left the little stone platform with the table and beautiful view.

"I apologize Mito-Hime," Kurama sighed, "my youngest daughter as informed me that I... I spook too harshly... and that you react to the negativity of my chakra..."

"That's another thing sir," Mito said shifting to look up at him through her brows, pulling a lock of crimson hair back behind her ear, "Why do you call me 'Hime'?"

"My lady do you not know what every bird calls you?" Kurama asked in amusement, his eyes turning to look at his older children who remained sitting around them in various places on the platform, he continued when she didn't speak. "The avian race considers you as one of their own. Every single bird in the land of fire will continue to flock towards you because of your aura."

"My aura?" Mito questioned with a frown

"Ah that's right, you are human and are unaware of that simple thing," Kurama mumbled as if he forgot to take the kettle off the fire. "Your Aura is kind of like your chakra system, the difference is that you can't change it and you can't use it. I suppose... well you should already know what it is," Kurama smiled at her, to anyone else her blank face would make them assume that she already knew what he was talking about but he was sealed in her once upon a time so he knew better. "You sense negative emotions Mito-Hime, your emotions and Aura are directly tied together. That's why I said you can't change it and you can't use like you can with chakra."

"I see," Mito murmured softly. Kurama's smirk widened, he knew she didn't get it, she just refused to admit it

"Chakra is your life force, you use it to preserve your life or another's," Kurama explained, drawing his children's attention, each one looking at him with rapt attention. "Your Aura is basically your emotions in color or, in my case, scents. For example, I can smell fear or affection, where as Rimae and see them as colors." Rimae gave a cheerful chirp smiling at Mito as if she understood what he said, considering the smirk he shot her, the pretty yellow bird-human properly did understand the human language.

"The Avian race simply considers you to be one of their own because you have a similar aura as most birds," Kurama continued, "That is why they swarm around you when you run. To them, you are a bird in human form."

"Like Rimae and... um" Mito paused as she looked at the strange brunet sitting at the edge of the platform, crouching beside a white haired male with a wolfish appearance. From her angle it looked like the white haired young male was trying to lick his toes but she wasn't entirely sure and the boy with the large brown wings sat as still as a statute, watching something far in the distance that she could never see.

"Otama," Kurama answered with a disapproving look at the young winged male, who didn't show any sign that he heard his name. "The other is Ishaka, if you couldn't guess his soul was closest to an albino mountain wolf; While Otama is, amusingly enough, a woodpecker." Mito did not understand Kurama's amusement, understandable because she didn't have his memories. Kurama smirked at Mito, his crimson eyes dancing as he turned to address his other, older, children who remained beside him.

"Chitai is part crow," Kurama said smiling as the young male perked up at his name, crimson eyes locking onto his father from the shadows that surrounded him in the corner of the platform, "Inara, his twin sister, is part fish so she stays in the lake below, you'll meet her later." Mito nodded in understanding, her brows pinching together in confusion.

"As for the little ones you were with, there is the youngest Ara, Rimae's younger and only surviving brother, Ijen is the eldest of the group, then it's Nene the brown haired girl with scratches" that was a perfect description of the little cutie, she was covered in scratches from head to toe, "She'll be awakening soon." Mito perked at the interesting information but Kurama continued, ignoring her curiosity "Aruka is the one who was sleeping in your lap, she's very weak so she doesn't stray too far from me, and Rumakashi was the little boy trying to sleep on the table," Kurama continued. Mito nodded, remembering that he and little Aruka had frightened her when she first arrived, she felt no sign of their chakra signatures and that alone typically means death. Aruka was curled up over a heat vent shivering as if cold and Rumakashi was sleeping with his back to her, both sharing a fur blanket. "Akanama was the blonde girl sitting beside me and her twin brother Toru," Mito remembered how the twins had glared and hissed at her when she tried to approach their sleeping siblings; she backed away quickly when the boy's eyes flashed red.

"Akuzu was the one with the scars on his cheeks," Mito remembered the little boy picking at the red scabs on his face and how he growled at her when she reflexively slapped his hand away. "Tanahi is Ijen's little sister," Kurama said sitting back and observing the mess his youngest children made of the small table with a fond smile. "The other three boys are Noshi, the one playing with the bugs; Jicho the one who always eats and Isa... he was undoubtedly the cause of this art fest."

"Are they your only children?" Mito asked shuffling to colorful pictures together, noting how one was a green and red bug while another was nothing more then a bunch of circles, "any that I haven't met here?"

"Several," Kurama answered softly, turning to look at the four hiding from view, "most you can't meet with until you go to the after life."

"Oh..." Mito whispered pulling her hands back as she bowed her head, knowing that she had gone to far, "I'm sor—"

"Don't be," Kurama smirked at her, "They couldn't handle the transformation so they passed onto the next world. I'm not all that surprised, it was difficult for human women to reproduce demonic children to begin with."

It was actually imposable but she didn't need to know that all of his 'children' came from another world that was destroyed and that very few of his own memories were returned to him.

"Yet you have so many," Mito observed

"Lucky women who didn't kill themselves during the pregnancy," Kurama replied, "however most were killed with their first child, those who survived the first birth like Kurara gave birth to weak children and died soon after."

"...Rimae doesn't seem weak," Mito said with a frown

"She is the eldest," Kurama replied, "Her younger brother Rokun died this morning and Ara will undoubtedly die in a few years time, when it is his turn to make the change."

"How many of your children have survived the change?" Mito asked

"Eight," Kurama answered

"Out of?"

"...thirty," Kurama answered, not looking at the seven 'teens' who surrounded him in the darkness of the large balcony

"How many of the younger children are going to die?"

"I had fourteen at the beginning of this year," Kurama answered, "half way through and I've already lost two before they could fully transform. I could lose all of them or none of them, everything is up to how strong they are."

"...You can't do anything about it?" Mito asked

"No," Kurama answered, "each of my children awakened at different ages and have taken different lengths to awaken. Ishaka was the first to awaken at sixteen; Ia at thirty—it took him two months for his wings to fully form and for his bones to reconstruct for his animal. Karu nearly died at eighteen, having his awakening take six months, the longest of all my children. Chitai was thirteen and his transformation lasted the shortest, barely two weeks. Inara awakened a the same time as Chitai, her own transformation lasting twice as long and nearly giving me a heart attack when I realized she was a fish instead of a land or air creature like her siblings. Radai was sixteen and was nearly killed trying to get his wings, his awakening lasted a month and a half. Otama was twenty-eight and his lasted three weeks and Rimae was fifteen with her awakening taking a month, she too nearly died during the awakening."

As Kurama spoke each of their names, the seven children surrounding him slowly stepped into the torch light surrounding the table where Mito and Kurama sat.

Ishaka was like liquid silver, moving agonizingly slowly with one crimson eye locked onto Mito as if he still couldn't decide weather or not she was a friend.

Ia stepped out next from the other side of the table, short black hair bobbed as he smiled cheerfully at Mito, his wings sitting like swords on his back.

Karu moved as slowly as Ishaka did, though he seemed to be moving as if he was tiered or if he was hurt. Dark brown eyes blinked slowly at Mito and he laid down on the ground beside Ishaka and with a huff, curled up as if to sleep.

Chitai had glanced at Mito curiously before he opened his wings and took off for a rafter high overhead, crimson eyes locking onto her as soon as he landed.

Radai had scowled at him and gave out a long serious of annoyed chirping before diving into the air in the opposite direction.

Otama didn't move from his place on the railing, simply glancing back at them when his name was called but he quickly dismissed them all the same.

Rimae smiled and passed Mito a cup of tea, a blush rising to her cheeks when the red head accepted gracefully.

"These are my surviving children," Kurama murmured, "yet as they have survived the demonic blood that courses their bodies, they have yet to survive their human counter parts."

"What do you mean?" Mito asked in confusion

"Some day my children will die," Kurama answered, blinking slowly at Mito as if he thought she knew the answer, "Unlike me they do age, as normally as any other human in this world."

…

* * *

…

**Was everything too confusing to you?**

**What do I need to clear up?**

**I tried to make it look like Kurama knew and understood that his 'children' were from another timeline because he had a few of his memories (the more important ones) but it's not like he could shout to Mito 'hay I'm from another world and my children were human solders that I tried to save by turning them into demons and sending them back in time!'**

**...I could totally see Naruto shouting that at someone but that doesn't mean it's going to happen in this story, sorry**

**I think I'm gonna make the next chapter a time skip... well, depending on how much I need to explain in the next chapter**

**Oh yeah!**

**I don't know if this'll help but this is how I made up Kurama's 'children'**

**If there needs to be a change in the teens, please let me know I was really lost on them**

**The 'teens'**

**Kakashi-Ishaka-Wolf**

**Kuranai-Inara-Fish**

**Gai-Ia-Bird**

**4**

**Iruka-Karu-Wolf**

**Itachi-Chitai-Crow**

**Deidara-Radai-Dove**

**3**

**Yamato-Otama-wood pecker**

**Temari-Rimae-Golden Finch**

**2**

**The really little ones**

**Kankuro—dead-Rokun**

**Lee—dead-E**

**Neji-Ijen**

**Tenten-Nene**

**Sakura-(Rakusa or Aruka?)**

**Shikamaru-Rumakashi**

**Ino Yamanaka—Akanama**

**Kiba Inuzuka—Kazunui, Akuzuni (Akuzu)**

**Hinata-Tanahi**

**Shino-Noshi—Onshi**

**Chōji-Jicho**

**Sai-Isa**

**Gaara-Ara**

**Naruto-Toru (Wasn't originally apart of them getting sent back, I know)  
**

**11**

**Thoughts are helpful**

**Opinions are wonderful**

**Flames are lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?**

**Please no cursing!**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Page 20**


	3. Notice

**Okay so here's the deal**

**My flash-drives (both of them) decided that they were messed up somehow, one had to be formatted and the other just decided to delete everything I have on ALL of my stories and by 'all' I mean ALL**

**So the following stories that had chapters waiting to be updated are**

**There is a reason**

**Worst Case Scenario**

**First Impressions**

**Curse of a mark**

**They've all been lost, nothing left of them, no previous chapters chapters that were about to be updated what you have here is what I will have shortly**

**A trick up his Sleeve**

**Basilisk**

**Before the Fight**

**Chosen Few**

**Dimension Hoppers**

**Don't Fight**

**Finding A Sakura Tree**

**Forgotten memories**

**Haruno Clan**

**Hell of the Unexpected**

**Home**

**Immortal's Daughter**

**Innocent Secrets**

**Kurama's Children**

**Mebuki's Secret'**

**Nature's Child**

**Return Twist**

**Soemthing New**

**Tsunade's Secret**

**They've all been lost, what's on this sight is all that's left of them**

**EVERYTHING HAS BEEN DELETED!**

**So, If you're going to be rude and obnoxious about this notice, don't review I will report you for doing so-don't push me**

**I suggest none of you review these chapters becouse when I finally fix it all and post the original chapters (the rewritten ones) you won't be able to review them**

**If you want to try and lift my spirits, Please do so through an E-mail**

**In the mean time, I'm sorry but all of my stories (all 24 of them) will be postponed for the next month and half, Maybe longer**

**This notice is being posted on all of my stories so that everyone may understand and not get left out  
**

**Have a nice day (because I wont)**


End file.
